Tenma Tsukamoto Robot Showcase
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: My 250th fanfic on this site, and the very last time I am using School Rumble characters in my fanfics. Tenma shows a showcase of her Tenma Bunnies and lifelike doubles, in a special showcase of their functionalities. Rated T for mild nudity, language, sexual themes, and mild violence. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENMA! (and thank you).


Inside a laboratory, a huge bin was being rolled away. It had head, arms, legs, and bodies of different girls. Some of them had large breasts, pale skin, and different hair colors. There were five different kinds of girls, each with its own model. Some of them have long blonde hair, some hair blue hair, done in shoulder length, some with black hair, done in neck length, some with short brown hair, and some with long pale blonde hair. The bin was labeled as "_Obsolete Androids_".

A woman in long black hair, blue LED eyes, and a black blouse and pants, was busy checking off her checklist on the clipboard. She spoke, "_Eri Sawachika… CHECK! Mikoto Suou… CHECK! Akira Takano… CHECK! Sarah Adiemus… CHECK! Yakumo Tsukamoto… CHECK, and DONE!_"

She put her clipboard away and said, "That's all of them. It's been a year since Miz-K discontinued the _School Rumble _fanfics… and a lot has happened: _The breakup and retiring of Harima & Eri, the end of Maidens Universe, the recasting of our future fanfics, and the possible reboots featuring Tenma_. I'm just relieved that I won't get to see these girls' faces, again. How old is School Rumble, again?"

She walked off, as another bin rolled by, with another pile of discarded android parts of the girls.

She walked into a huge showroom, full of androids, standing in place, with their eyes closed, in different outfits. They were all the same look – a young woman with very long black hair and tiny pigtails.

"Tenma Tsukamoto…" the woman said, "Last time she appeared in a fanfic was "_The Dark Ninja Rises_". Loved her role as the boss of the city. It's a shame Yakumo became a no-show… since she's better than Tenma. But then again, she's the perfect sister…"

She then said, "Oh, by the way, Yakumo's been retired from the Miz-K Regulars, since September. Here, I'll show you."

* * *

Yakumo was deactivated, sitting on the table, completely naked. The technicians opened her up, removing her hair, breasts, and stomach panels. They continued, as they begin dislodging and removing her arms, forearms, and hands. Next, they dug into her circuitry, and then pulled out a chrome battery. They yanked it off and resumed working. Her legs were being taken out, starting with the feet, then the calves, the thighs, and the ankles. Her bare hip was on the table, lying down, while her armless upper body was removed from the lower half. Most of her discarded parts were thrown into the bin, and then they proceeded to remove her head from her neck.

* * *

Ryoko said, "I'd show you more, but it's a bit graphic to the other robots…"

She put up a sign that said, "_Tenma Tsukamoto Showcase – A presentation created by Ryoko Tsukino._" She added, "By the way, I'm like the _other two_ women… No doubt that you remember _Meiko Makino _and _Haruno Aiko_. That's right, genius. I'm an android. And I'm not ashamed at it. I'm proud being me."

She beeped, "…being me-, being me-, being me-, being me-, being me-." She was in a loop, skipping like a record player. A man in a white lab coat slapped her head, and she regained her senses. She said, "Thanks." The man bowed, as Ryoko said, "That's my technician, Shu."

She walked off, as she past each Tenma Android, "The author who wishes not to speak his name at this time… He ordered me to present to you a very special presentation of our Tenma Tsukamoto Android Showcase, as I have many functions for these Tenma Dolls. Realistic, lifelike, posable, and very adorable; much like her anime/manga counterpart. And since Meiko Makino's busy with newspaper work and Haruno Aiko working as a photographer and seamstress – by the way, Miss Aiko plays human in a future story – I've decided to fill-in. Why am I doing this? Well, I do not understand, as I am programmed to prepare and show off, since these girls are beautiful and perfect… but also something about the number 250." She processed, "Ohhhhhh, right! This is our 250th fanfic! And this is still the best work I've done!"

She called, "SHU! Can you get me the first androids?"

Shu walked in and brought in a row of Tenmas, one with a blue bunny outfit, another with a black business suit, another with her tan school uniform and red skirt, and another with an orange shirt and light grey pants. They were standing in attention, deactivated.

Ryoko called, "Thank you." She then said, "Shall we begin?"

She explained, "Since we stopped processing School Rumble fics, we decided to clear our female robot casting, in favor of the top choice for our team. Unfortunately, it was a long time, since Miz-K fired Kenji Harima… and after that, recovering from post-breakup depression, he fired Eri Sawachika. The Eri Maiden that Harima is dating was shown the door, as well. Of course, our ex-Maiden has been dating Harima, since she's the polar opposite of Rich Girl. Not to mention Harima's weird transformation of his WAA-character, crossing the late Robbie Rotten with Waluigi. So we had to fire him, Eri, and the Eri Doppelganger. After that, we decided to shut down _every _Yagami High School female android, and decided to erase the past. First, we got rid of Mikoto Suou. She was upset that Eri has been depressed. So, we dismantled her, during her brief trip to the café. And then there was Sarah Adiemus. We found her at the church, leaving, as she was finished with her part-time job. So, Shu and I used a taser to fry her circuits. After that, she was a useless doll. And, I won't go into detail, there was also Karen Ichijou… and then Akari Takano… Mai Otsuka, Megumi Sokabe, Tsumugi Yuki, and Kozue Mihara… but most of all, we also got rid of Yakumo, Tenma's sister. By the way, Lara Gonzalez is the ONLY female human. We're not _that_ picky on girls as robots. That's why we decided to create only _one _School Rumble robot girl… _The _Perfect Girl, Tenma Tsukamoto."

Ryoko explained some more, as they viewed a montage of Tenma's scenes in past fanfics, "She has become a widely successful guest character, since the School Rumble fanfics in Miz-K Productions were discontinued."

The montage ended, as Ryoko found a girl's head with short dark blue hair. Ryoko gasped, "OH! You know what? I forgot one more name! This head is of Satsuki Tawaraya!" She then tossed the head into the bin and huffed, "Whatever."

* * *

A bunch of Tenmas were in a huge stage, as Ryoko walked into the main stage. She said, "And now, since you have been waiting for so long, allow me, Ryoko Tsukino, present to you our very special _Tenma Tsukamoto Robot Showcase_."

The curtain went up, as five Tenmas were in the middle of the stage, in school uniforms. Ryoko said, "Since our _Tenma Bunny _series ended, we have stockpiled a surplus amount of Tenmas, by about hundreds… no, thousands… I cannot estimate how much we have, but we are currently in production. Even if her sister is the #1 best character, you cannot say NO to Tenma, unlike a bunch of perverts that ignore her."

She continued, as she rolled in one Tenma, from the middle of the group, "Each Tenma is built to act and portray their own personality, and comes complete with their own attire and mannerism. This one, in particular, is the latest model. This Tenma comes with 5,000 duties and programs, and can work in various odd jobs. For example…"

She showed a couple Tenmas in maid outfits, which serve as servants. They were also in hard hats, overalls, and shirts, for construction duties. The outfits they wore were in white shirts and red bloomers for P.E. classes, gray business suits and black skirts for teaching jobs, pink nurse outfits, blue police officer uniforms, white chef's outfits with red scarves, pink and red kimonos, holding fans, and many others.

"These dolls will serve in Yagami City, and various others, if needed, working odd jobs, such as what you see here." Ryoko said, "And moreover, they are of different personalities. Not just their cheerful personality, they are also very alluring to the men that they flirt… despite having somewhat small chests. But that changed, thanks to an extra inch or two, following an upgrade."

She carried the Tenma Robot into the private room. She ordered Tenma, as she placed her down, "Alright, Tenma… Strip."

Tenma blushed, as she removed her blazer and shirt slowly. She removed her bra and headed towards her skirt. But she paused, as Ryoko stopped her. She stood in attention, as Ryoko explained, "There. As you can see here in this exterior of the Tenma, whom I am only showing you the upper berth, since this is a family fic, you'll notice that her breasts are soft and realistic. Not made of any chrome or metal plating, but rather a soft latex rubber skin, durable at any time. Her entire body has been made of the most softest and durable skin material."

She held her right breast and said, "Plus, they are so realistic and plush. Don't worry. They are NOT for what you think… unless you want to get lucky."

She continued, "Your average Tenma Robot stands at about 154cm, weighs about 43kg, and is a B-cup in her bust. I would tell you her measurements, but the writers in _School Rumble _were too wholesome to say. They also variates in different hair colors, skin tones, and eye colors. Like this one here."

She walked towards a blonde Tenma with tan skin and green eyes. She also showed another Tenma with black skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. Another Tenma has long red hair, fair skin, green eyes, and freckles. Ryoko said, "We sometimes play with their faces to give beauty marks. But we leave the facial features well enough alone. Just the skin markings, and we don't touch the eyelids, nose, lips, ears, and even the hair… Well, the hair can variate in color, depending on which Tenma you use. Plus, you may notice the skin tones on each Tenma. Ever since the birth of our production, all races are created… even alien colors… like blue, or green, or slate, or cyan, or yellow, or blue, or green, or blue, or blue-, or blue-, or blue-, or blue-…"

She was skipping again, as Shu appeared and deactivated Ryoko. He opened her back panel and tweaked a small screw. He closed it, turned her back on, and left. Ryoko resumed, "…even alien colors, such as blue, green, slate, cyan, yellow, gold, pale dead green, all sorts of colored skins. Neat, isn't it?"

Ryoko said, as she went to the warehouse of Tenmas, "There are even Tenma Robots we have in storage, as replacements or standbys. Like this one, for example…"

She showed a Tenma with a red tracksuit and holding a clipboard. "This one has a job of being a P.E. teacher or a coach for the Swim Team. Tenmas are waterproof and are excellent swimmers." She showed another with a light blue ski outfit and said, "And not to mention, they excel at skiing. See this cute ensemble? They even outclass the Yakumo's who are awful skiers." She then turned to a Tenma in an archery uniform, "Even this one. They are also good archers, as they have the perfect precision to strike their target, dead-on."

She walked off and said, "Yes, I know they are from her own show, but that's how Tenma is. The original Tenma has zero good qualities. Here are some CONs that Tenma used to go by…"

She showed a slideshow, and showed the various scenes of Tenma lousing up. "Tenma Robots used to be bad study bugs. They have poor studying skills. However, that changed, thanks to their high IQ of 200. There _was_ a number that she joked about, including her height, but that's too much. Also, I forget." She showed the next slide, "Her athletic prowess is second to none. Unfortunately, the original Tenma was a bad sports player. She comes in dead last in every track meet. That changed, thanks to her skills of archery, swimming, and skiing. She also does basketball, but she's yet to be updated by the latest rules of the game. She once did a slam dunk, but was penalized for traveling." She showed a slide of Tenma's bad cooking, "Tenma also sucks at cooking. But thanks to the DO's and DON'T's of cooking safety, our Tenmas are quality 4-star chefs. She can even make super spicy foods, yet they would taste tame. Very weird…" She showed a slide of Tenma singing, "Tenmas are excellent singers, and can even go up to 16 bars high, and can be perfect baritones, tenors, sopranos, and basses. She can even sing cover songs from many a musical group or singer, past and present; especially a certain superhero rock band, who shall remain nameless at this point." She switched to the next slide, "Tenma Robots can also lift up to over a million tons, or _one billion kilos_. She once had to lift up a gigantic ceramic curry dish and brought it to a charity potluck luncheon. We had sukiyaki and soba noodles there. They have that power to lift, though, they are unfortunately, not powerful fighters. They're usually pacifists, since they obey the Three Laws of Robotics."

Ryoko put the slide projector away, and then turned to a Tenma Robot in her school uniform, a bit tattered and her skin dirty and covered in dust. She explained, "This was the original Tenma Model, as she was a perfect and fun girl. Unfortunately, her skills were below average, and were considered obsolete. She's permanently inactive, since she's lived long enough to remain immortal."

She nudged at her head, "She's perfect, unlike the models after her, but she's not too perfect. She-."

She froze in place and remained still. Shu then appeared and installed a small disc into her chest. He typed in and inserted the data into Ryoko. He departed, as she resumed, "…is very durable, but can also be under wear-n-tear, as she lasts for about ten years tops, before newer models shall be distributed. She is very emotional, and very smart… But she hasn't a brain, and she hasn't a heart…"

She continued, as she was singing, "_And her chips would feel no pain,  
if you took her apart.  
And she'll never know good from bad  
or black from white…  
And she'll never know happy from sad  
or wrong from right._

_She's made from diodes, capacitors, and resistors,  
interconnections, and transistors.  
Jammed together like canned sardines,  
thousands of teeny, tiny machines,  
printed on microscopic strips…  
_called… "chips"."

She continued, as the song ends, "And it's all hardware, just like nuts and bolts. But Tenma Robots are more than that. So I apologize for the… AHEM! _Copyright song deleted_." She beeped, "I mean… That came out of nowhere. This old Tenma is what I mention, but they are like humans… They are emotional, feel pain, inside and outside, and can understand lots of things. Of course, she's the same type as Tenma Tsukamoto… cute, airheaded, quirky, and very adorable."

She called to Shu, "Shu! Get that tape out of my circuitry!" He returned, as she removed the disc. She sniffled, "Thank you." He leaves, as she responded, "But do not say that these Tenma Robots are inanimate objects. They are people like you and I."

She left the warehouse, as she explained, "They are, however, resourceful. They can work together to help build cities, teach kids how to learn, read, write, or grow, create new forests and fields, can perform in sports and stage, and can solve all unsolvable equations. However, like most people, they take time to learn many a trick and trade. Old models cannot last too long to solve or perform even the hardest task at hand."

She returned to the main room, as the center Tenma was in place, still topless and with her long hair down, covering her bare breasts. She then said, "Now then, since we covered most of the basics, we should continue…" She redressed Tenma and said, "I'd love to show more, but we mustn't stall for time. Anyways…"

The center Tenma was placed back in, as she said, "We should begin. Tenma Robots are-, robots-. Tenma-, Tenma-, Tenma-, Tenma-, Tennnnnnnnnnn…"

She skipped and slurred down. She bent down forwards and her arms were doll-like. A Tenma Robot was in a black suit and skirt, wearing glasses, and her hair done in a bun and her tiny pigtails. The robot said, "I'll be taking it from here, Ryoko. After all, I am one of the more influential androids of Tenma."

Shu appeared, as Tenma Robot said, "Here, Shu, right? Dismantle her… or make out with her, if you want. I don't care."

Shu carried the deactivated Ryoko away, as Tenma smirked, "Who says that old models cannot last?"

Tenma Robots in white lab coats were carrying out more android parts of the discarded and dismissed girls. The leading robot smirked, "This is a new era, after all. Tenma Robots are now the wave of the future. I no longer have interest in Eri, Mikoto, Akari, _or _Yakumo… Even these others girls. Don't worry, I won't let it end here. There's more to cover about all of these robots. In fact, I have some Tenma Robots specially made… something that I've never done before."

She winked, "But that's a secret~!"

* * *

As Shu was taking Ryoko apart, in the other room, Tenma was walking down the hallways, with a bunch of Tenmas, dressed in different outfits and uniforms. She explained, "As you can see, we Tenma Robots are built to serve the human race, by service as nurses, officers, chefs, gardeners, repairmen, maids, servants, custodians, movers, teachers, musicians, actors, and all sorts. But there are some Tenmas that can masquerade as the beauties as they are, including well known characters."

She walked to another room, as she said, "Lemme show you."

She walked down the hallway, as it showed displays of various Tenmas, dressed in different cosplay. "This is our _Cosplay Depeartment. _We recently had to remove all of the older models' clothing, and refitted into the Tenmas, in a complete fashion design."

She explained, approaching on a couple Tenmas, "Here, we have newer models with newer outfits. We sometimes recolor the hair and skin, to match their personality. I plan on using one Tenma, dressed as either Junko Enoshima, Kyoko Kirigiri, or Toko Fukawa, when _Danganronpa _celebrates its 10-year anniversary, in November of 2020. But that's a work in-progress."

She approached a Tenma, dressed in a white button shirt with a pnk bow in the collar to a purple nearly-zipped purple jacket, a black skirt and grey leggings above to her knees, and black school shoes. Tenma held up a tablet and said, "As we can demonstrate, using Akane Shinjo, er, Tenma dressed as Shinjo… Look closely."

She used her fingers on the pad, and changed the Tenma Robot's hair to a silver-ish pink-white, and then she changed her eyes from blue to a semi-deep red. Tenma nodded, "Ah, okay… All that's left is the breasts."

She adjusted the breasts and grew a couple inches. The robot suddenly activated, and bent her arms back, with her fingers moving in a scissors motion. She started to speak incoherently, which seems unintelligible. Tenma deactivated her, pressing her bow, and said, "Sorry… Heh-heh… I, uh… forgot to install a voice box upgrade."

The Tenma dressed as Akane cocked her head left, her eyes half-closed, and her jaw opened and a bit dislodged. Her arms also went limp. Two Tenmas in white carried her away, as Tenma approached a robot with an unbuttoned red school jacket, white shirt, a black and pink-striped, black skirt, leggings with a grey to black gradient fade above her knees, and slip-on shoes. Tenma explained, "This is our newest model with the newest character introduced. This is for the new _Pokémon Sword & Shield_. It's a very wonderful and cute attire, and she looks like a very lovely character."

She changed her hair to yellow and her eyes a sky-blue, and then applied a black headband to her head. The robot suddenly moved, as Tenma smiled, "See? Beautiful. She is a lovely Pokémon trainer."

The Lass Tenma called, in a Scottish accent, "OI! How about a Pokémon battle, lassie?"

Tenma smiled, "See? She speaks beautifully and-." She paused and asked, "Is she Scottish?"

The Lass Tenma responded, "Yeah, you catch 'em all, have ye? Lemme battle you with me Pokémon, with my 6 army! Come on, boy! Let's us battle!"

She was energetic, as she was beckoning to fight her. But Tenma was completely uneasy, "This is going to be a problem for us, down in PR."

Tenma shivered, "Uh… Pardon me…"

She deactivated the Lass Tenma, as she bowed in embarrassment. She fell to her knees and bowed her head. Tenma responded, "I apologize… But I only saw the character at E3."

She was told off-screen, "What's that? Yeah? OH! I didn't know her name was Gloria. As in _Glory_? Understood. Should I name her _Gloria_? NO? Okay…"

She then said, as she moved to a third Tenma Robot, "Moving on."

She removed a long haired wig and placed a short bob cut on the robot. She then said, as it was dressed as Ikumi Nakamura, wearing black jeans and shoes, a semi-transparent black shirt with a sports bra on, and glasses, "Here we go. There's another one, before we move on to the next demonstration."

She activated the robot and it turned on. She spoke in a default voice, "Hello. I am Tenma. How may I be of assistance?"

She turned her off and she checked inside the head. The robot slumped down, as Tenma roared, "Alright, who forgot to install her personality and language data?"

She huffed, as she walked off, "Never mind the cosplay droids. Anyways, moving on… If you'll follow me…"

She arrived at a row of maids, in different colored outfits, with white frills. She said, "Here we have a line of Tenma Maids, for domesticated use. Interestingly enough, these are a call-back to the Maiden Universe series, which ended not a while back. While they act normally as maids, they are also alluring figures, despite that they have small bodies. These Tenma Maids are very sturdy and flexible, and can even have sex to with the user, whenever they please. But let's not go into full detail. Let's show the various ways that these maids perform."

She showed a small montage of the Tenma Maids, cleaning a house, and various stuff. A Tenma Maid in a red outfit was vacuuming the rug, while a blue Tenma Maid was washing the windows. A green and orange Tenma Maid is washing the dishes, while a Tenma Maid in pink and yellow was cooking dinner on an electric oven. Outside, three Tenma Maids were hitting carpets, hanging from a clothesline, in unison.

Afterwards, Tenma was walking down the room, as she met with a maid in black and white, greeting to Tenma. The Tenma Maid said, "Good afternoon, milady. It is a strange custom to come here, master."

She blushed, as Tenma said, "Oh, I almost forgot. See, after a long day's work, our Tenma Maids have a little rest and relaxation period. You see, all of our Tenma Maids are sex models. They are designed to have-."

A maid outfit is thrown over her. She moaned, "Well… you get the point."

Tenma Maid said, as she was in her white panties and garterbelt, with her hair covering her bare breasts, "I'm ready, master."

She blushed, as she swayed her hips and giggled. Tenma said, as she was being caressed, "Uh… Uhhhhh… Of course, the option is manually, as she…"

She squeezed her butt and gasped, "OH! Ahhh… Okay, who's the wiseguy that-? OH! Who didn't fix her glitch?"

The Tenma Maid winked, "Do me… Master…"

They started to liplock, as Tenma was trying to pry free. Suddenly, she submitted and reached for the Tenma Maid's butt, rubbing it passionately, while they are kissing in an erotic manner. As they continued making out…  
**Whrrr…  
**The Tenma Maid collapsed like a rag doll, with a panel open above her butt, showing a small chrome box with an ON/OFF switch. Tenma panted, as she blushed, "Okay… That's enough of that…"

The Tenma Maid was lying on the floor, with her face emotionless and her tongue out. The men in white carried her away, as Tenma's left hand suddenly felt uneasy. She whispered, "Damn. Not now."

Her hand was twitching, as she said, "Pardon… We'll conclude our exhibition for the moment. I'll be right back."

She rushed to a small lab, as a Tenma in overalls was repairing a Tenma in a swimsuit. She called, "YOU THERE! Fix my hand."

The Tenma Repairman said, "Ah, how are you Tenma! Shall fix hand you for so much."

She held her left arm and studied it. Tenma asked, "Tell me, were there any glitches in the robots? I fear that this is troublesome."

"Irksome. They should be not broken."

"eh? What are you saying?"

"Just fixing glitches. You know what I doing."

Tenma's hand is fixed, as a Tenma in a gardener's uniform appeared, with hedge clippers. She was cutting some hedges, as Tenma nodded, seeing the robot, "Ah, I see that our gardener is making rounds. What about our actor model?"

The Tenma Actor is in her chair, paranoid, as she is wearing her old beige school uniform with red skirt and leggings. She whispered, "Am I human? I look human… But why do I feel human?"

She suddenly shuts off and reboots, as she whispered, "Oh my… These girls… They look exactly like me… HUH? Why are they-?"

She powered off, and then reactivates herself, and continued, "…ey are dressed in such beautiful outfits? And why are my boobs smaller than them? Are they all-?"

She kept shutting off and rebooting, as she was paranoid about herself. Tenma said, "I am sorry, repairman… but I want you to tell every techie that these robots must be dismantled and worked from the ground up. Have them all rebuilt, with no sudden glitches."

Tenma Repairman nodded, "I am understood. I let go to men in white."

She walked sideways and suddenly was stumbling down. Tenma sighed, as her hand was fully repaired.

**SNIP!  
**"AGH!" The gardener suddenly clipped her hand off her arm, and she beeped, "ERROR!"

Her hand was clipped off, as Tenma called, "SOMEONE! Get her dismantled at once!"

Two technicians carried her away, as she was in pain, while the Tenma Actor cried, "AH! What happened? NO BLEEDING? Oh, what am I? Who am I? Am I human? Am I not hu-?"

Tenma deactivated her and hissed, "That's enough. I don't want Tenma Tsukamoto to be called a callous crybaby."

She left the lab, as the men were busy fixing up the glitches of each robot.

* * *

Tenma returned, as she said, "Pardon me. We'll continue out Tenma-Bot Demonstration, without _any_ further interruptions or problems."

She arrived at a row of Tenmas, dressed in teacher's outfits, with their hairstyles different. She showed one in slate gray, with her hair done up in a ponytail. Tenma said, "We now show you our teacher models, as they will, starting next year, will be working in Yagami High School, replacing ALL the teachers in school, including Itoko Osakabe, who has recently been dismantled. See?"

She showed a table of Osakabe, a woman in long black hair, as her naked body was in pieces, along with a couple other female teachers. Tenma said, "After the departure of Miss Osakabe, Tenma Teachers will begin the school semester. Here's a demonstration of these Tenma teachers."

She showed a huge classroom, and it shows of the Tenma Teacher in white, in a ponytail, with her cleavage shown. She was studying an English lesson to different Tenmas in their school uniforms. One Tenma, in the front row, was using a selfie stick, and wanted to record the teacher's panties. She giggled, as the others were giggling. The teacher stopped and said, "Who's laughing?"

She looked down, as the student dropped the stick. She whimpered, "Uh-oh…"

Tenma Teacher picked up the phone and approached her, "Excuse me… Do you think this is funny to you? What were you doing?"

The student blushed, and then reached for her phone. The Teacher barked, "ANSWER ME!"

The student smiled, "Sorry."

The teacher slapped her, and shouted, "Are you going to answer me, or no?"

The student's head spun around and then collapsed. The Tenma Teacher remarked, "Don't act that way to me. You naughty troublemaker. This ill kind of behavior is intolerable of you tooooooo-."

The classroom dimmed, as everyone was powered off. Tenma sighed, as she said, "Let's move on."

She was in a scene of the alley, as two Tenmas were in place. One was wearing an orange shirt and tan jeans, while another was in a dark blue police uniform. The Tenma Policeman called, "HALT!"

She said to Tenma, Stay where you are! This is a crime that she committed!"

The Actor Tenma pleaded, "But, officer, I didn't do anything!"

The Tenma Policeman said, "Hands up!"

Tenma said, "We also have a flawless police force. They are built to protect the city from any crimes committed. Looks like one of our models committed a crime."

The policewoman said, "You're under arrest for assault and battery!"

The Temna Actor beeped, "But that's not a crime I did."

She powered down and rebooted, as the policewoman said, "You're also charged with bank robbery!"

"But that's not a crime I did."

She bowed down, as the robot officer added, "You also vandalized the school!"

"But that's not a crime I did."

"You are also charged with streaking!"

"But that's not a crime I did."

"Jaywalking!"

"But that's not a crime I did."

"Molesting!"

"But that's not a crime I did."

Tenma halted them, as she called, "WAIT! Stop, Policeman Tenma! You know this girl is charged with shoplifting."

Tenma Policeman called, "OH! An accomplice, eh?"

Tenma was slammed to the police car and said, "WAIT! AGH! OFFICER! Someone turn her off! This isn't what is suppooooooo-!"

She was turned off, as the robot officer handcuffed Tenma. She beeped in a sultry grin, "You have the right to remain silent, you scumbag… Now, hold still, while I zap you."

She held up a tazer and prepared to zap Tenma.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!  
**She ended up zapping herself, and then grinned demonically, "_DANGER! DANGER! Tenma Unit has been damaged…_"

She held up a gun and held the barrel towards her head, "Stop in the name of the law! YYou're under aarrrrrrrrrrrest. Comcomcomcomcom-, come baaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

**BANG!  
**She was shot in the head, and landed on her chest. She beeped in a loop, "You're under arrest… GTCH! You're under arrest… GTCH! You're under arrest… GTCH!"

As the policewoman was malfunctioning, two Tenma Robots carried the deactivated Tenma away, while two technicians carried the actor Tenma away.

The Tenma Actor was lying in a small medical bed, as a nurse in pink was walking down the hallways. She held up a clipboard and blushed, "Ah, a new patient."

Meanwhile, in a courtroom, a Tenma Robot in a black robe was in the judge's table and said, "GUILTY! Does the defendant have anything to say, before I announce sentence?"

Tenma was standing in place, still motionless and deactivated, after she was turned off. The Tenma Judge said, "Very well. I sentence you to 20 years, and you shall be dismantled, immediately! Case dismissed!"

Tenma was being dragged away out of the courtroom.

Minutes later, Tenma was naked, as she was being removed of her hair, arms, legs, face, and breasts. The Tenmas in black were placing her parts in a small white bin, and were dismantling her into pieces. After that, placing the final limbs onto the bin, they closed the white bin and marked it as "_Prisoner #83661_". She was rolled away, and was never seen again. The Tenma Robot in the business suit was gone.

* * *

**_Later, after the Business Tenma was rebuilt and let out due to good behavior…_**

* * *

Tenma huffed, "Sorry about that… We forget that this is a demonstration, but we made a strong point about the law."

She arrived at a hospital room and smiled, "Good-good. It appears that our dear Tenma is being treated by one of our nurses. They are in charge of fixing all Tenmas, including any signs of sickness or injuries."

The Nurse Tenma appeared as she asked, "How are we today?"

Tenma Actor smiled, "Fine. I am."

The nurse examined her, as she said, "It appears that you had a bump on your head."

The actor robot said, "No, I'm fine…"

The nurse turned her around and pressed her button on her shoulder blades. She powered down, as the nurse smiled, "Now, let us examine you, my dear."

Her shoulders opened, as she fumed steam from inside. After she cooled off, she placed the robot down, and stripped her down. After removing her clothes, she removed her skin and said, "Now, let us refix your systems."

She removed a chrome power core, and then placed a brand-new one inside her chest circuitry. Afterwards, she redressed her and reactivated her. She said, "There you are, ma'am. How do you feel?"

Tenma Actor said, "I feel okay. Thank you."

She walked off, as she went to the door. She paused, and then bowed her head, powering down. Tenma smiled, as the demonstration was over, "As you can see, even our finest robots needed a proper checkup and tune-up, now and then."

She walked off, explaining more of the robots. She said, "I don't have much time to explain it all, but these robots are very helpful around here. But-."

She froze in place, as five Tenma doctors, dressed in white, appeared to her, and carried her away. The first doctor said, "Postpone the event, until her operation is finished."

She was carried away to ER.

* * *

Inside the operating table, the Tenma doctors were busying examining and repairing Tenma, who was naked, with her breasts and bare skin exposed. One doctor says that she's due for an external upgrade in the chest and the waist line. They proceeded with the operation, first by removing her arms and breasts, showing chrome plating and gears. The machine started to beep, as they began the operation onto her body, digging out some excess gears, wires, and deformed skin particles. They continued to operate on her, as they finished up. Tenma was given new breasts, which were E-Cup size. The white tarp covered her nipples, as the second doctor said, "Well, the operation was a success."

Tenma suddenly powered on, as she beeped, "Hello, sexy. I am Tenma. I am so sexy… Mmm… Sexy…"

The doctors nod in victory, as the fourth Tenma Doctor asked, holding up a small flesh stick, "Uh… that's great and all, but… What about _this_?"

We dare not say what that was. But as the doctors were about to answer, Tenma spazzed a bit and beeped, "_Warning! Bust is too big! Tenma is not designed for bust compatibility. Shutting down…_"

She clicked her eyes closed, and she flatlined. The doctors sobbed, as they covered Tenma in a white tarp. The Business Tenma was gone. She died after a botched operation.

"Time of death: 3:20pm" The second doctor beeped, as they left the Operating Room, leaving a broken Tenma behind.

* * *

**_Later, after Tenma was rebuilt back to her regular shape…_**

* * *

Tenma muttered, as she rebuttoned her blazer, "I'll have their jobs for this, the quacks! Have ALL the doctors refurbished and reformatted! They'll never work in this clinic again!"

She calmed down and said, "Sorry again… As I was saying, I have no time, but right now, I'm starving."

She showed a scene of a Tenma Chef, cooking some beef stew. A few robots were in the kitchen, as she said, "These chef robots work every night, three times a day, cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner, without any mistakes. We're not doing _Gordon Ramsey_, you know… Whoever he is. Anyways, I was just ordering something to eat, to show you."

A Tenma Chef beeped, "Your beef stew, madame."

Tenma smiled, as she started eating it. The chef waited, as she was nervous. Tenma smiled, "Delicious!"

The Tenma Chef bowed and then grabbed the plate. She walked off, as Tenma said, "Of course, we Tenma Androids cannot digest our food like humans. That is why we have this…"

She opened her bare stomach and removed a small rubber bag, full of food that she had eaten, "After only two hours to compact and smoosh up the eaten food, it is digested into a special latex bag that stores the eaten food, protecting the circuitry inside. As you can see, I had to fast a bit, just to prepare…"

She replaced the bag in and said, "If a Tenma Robot feels full, then they must remove the full bag, dump the contents, and replace it back in. _Estimated times of usage: every 30 days, before replacing new stomach bag_."

She got up and paid the bill, "Check, please!"

She walked down to the alleyway and said, "Not only that, we got movers that bring stuff into our labs."

Two Tenmas in blue denim uniforms were carrying furniture into the room, as Tenma explained, "They also can carry robots into the room, in case they needed a system checkup. Here comes one now."

They brought in the Lass Tenma, as she beeped in a light spaz, "Hey! I can walk by meself, ya great lactating wet nurses!"

Tenma grumbled, "Did they _ever _fix her vocal patterns?!"

The Lass Tenma yelled, "YAH?! Why ya ree? Come on, bring it on, ya old wank-!"

They dropped her onto a table, as she spazzed some more, "Gahodnvknolx! Nananananana! Hansdmasoorvb! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Oi! Wha just happen?"

She powered down, as Tenma growled, "Enough with this robot… Can we move on?"

She woke up, as the Lass shouted, "Damn Galarians! They ruined Galar!"

"That's enough, _Gloria_!"

"You made an enemy for life!"

She powered down, this time, as Tenma shouted, "This demonstration is over!"

She marched off, as she passed a band of Tenmas, dressed in black and gray outfits, playing guitar and drums. Tenma smiled, "AH! I see we have a musical band. Unlike our Tenma Bunnies, we also provide entertainment. These robots can perform over 50,000 musical tracks and genres. Here's one of their tunes… They're playing…"

She recognized the music, as she cried, "_SICKO MODE?!_"

One Tenma was in the center, playing the lead guitar, while another Tenma was to the left of her, playing bass, and another Tenma was to the right of her, playing rhythm guitar. A Tenma behind them was playing the drums, and a fifth Tenma, wearing her uniform unbuttoned, is playing the keyboard. They finished playing Sicko Mode, and then they bowed down, deactivating themselves.

Tenma walked out of the room, and sighed in disgust. She muttered, "Ugh… What a day… I had a passionate kiss from a Maid Robot, got arrested and sent to jail, got an operation, and already… I'm beat. What could be worse?"

"HEY!" A female voice called.

Tenma gasped, "Uh-oh…"

Ryoko returned, as she was fully built. She was glaring at her, "What gives you the right to steal my thunder, and ruin the Tenma Presentation?"

Tenma glared at her, "Oh, if it isn't the broken robot girl. I thought you were dismantled into trash."

Ryoko said, "My lovely technician rebuilt me. My dear Shu, he built me to love him, until the end of times. But he told me everything about your presentation."

Tenma bawled, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! IT WAS HARD! NO ONE CARES ABOUT PERFECTION! All they want is glitches and stuff! But that is the thing! Computers must be glitch-free!"

Ryoko asked, "So… You had a hard time?"

Tenma said, "A living nightmare… I dismantled everyone I know of, and I'm unhappy… The dolls of me, they're far worse off."

Ryoko instructed, "No. You got it all wrong. It's not about perfection. It's about showing off your assets. I mean, you're no flat-chested bimbo, but you're grown. Even if things act up, there are always patches to fix us up. I mean, we're all the same."

Tenma sighed, as she held herself. She moaned, "So… This is really the end. I want to retire, like Yakumo…"

Ryoko smiled, "Actually, I have a better idea, than you being junk pile…"

Tenma growled, "You wouldn't! I will NOT be a victim to your robotics harem! I will not be dismantled permanently!"

Shu appeared and disabled her circuitry. Tenma remained in place, as she squeaked, "Eek! No! My body. It cannot. Move. I. I am. Tenma. I am. Tenma."

Ryoko smiled, "Well, Tenma, thanks for usurping my presentation… Big mistake. Shu, my dear, please dispose of her."

Tenma was being carted away, as she beeped, "No. Help me. I am. not. Junk. Please. I won't. be. Dismantled. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. No. I won't. be. Dismantled. Help me. Help."

She beeped, as Ryoko smiled, "Actually… I have a _far worse _punishment for this stressed-out android…"

* * *

The doorbell rang, as a woman in long black hair, a gray uniform, and huge breasts, answered the door. The Tenma Robot was in a deliveryman uniform. She bowed and said, "Ayame Kajou?"

Ayame asked, "That's me. What do you want?"

She looked at the package and gasped, "OH! IT CAME?"

Tenma Delivery said, "Sign here."

Ayame signed the clipboard, and said, "Leave her. I'll bring her in, myself." She grinned, "And thanks."

She dragged the huge box in, and then placed the box up. She opened the box, revealing Business Tenma, in her black suit, long hair done in a bun, and with glasses. Ayame drooled, as she smiled, "At last, my own Fuck Bot! AHHHHH, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

She laughed heartily, as Business Tenma became an android's worst nightmare – becoming a sex robot for Ayame Kajou. Tenma was activated, as Ayame smiled, "Welcome, Tenma… You lovely little fuck buddy."

Tenma beeped, "Hello, master. My name is Tenma. How may I be of service?"

She was bowing to Ayame, as she was fully obedient. Ayame grinned, as she whispered to her ear. Tenma responded, "That I can do. Now stripping off my clothes."

She let her hair down and was completely naked. Ayame grinned, holding a purple dildo, which was blurred out, "Splendid… Now masturbate to this, and don't stop until your cum leaks about five pints. I hear you're a sex model, so, let's get to diddling with your robo-pussy!"

As she prepared, Business Tenma was thinking to herself, in complete disdain and fright, "Oh, mommy-board…"

Apparently, this was worse than going through a hellish presentation of her android selves.

* * *

Ryoko bowed, as she concluded, "And so, once we have all the bugs on these Tenmas, we will be dispatching them, in the months to come. But don't worry, folks. Tenma Tsukamoto still has a home here in _Miz-K Productions_."

She and Shu waved, as she said, "This concludes the _Tenma Tsukamoto Showcase – by Ryoko Tsukino_."

She instructed to Shu, "Come. Take me home."

She was turned off, as Shu carried Ryoko away, heading for home. As they were heading home, the obsolete androids were being rolled away, along with a couple Tenma Androids that were dismantled. One Tenma was beeping, as she was spazzing from her disassembled head.

"_Brothers and sisters… are natural enemies… like Mikotos and Tenmas… or Eris and Tenmas… or Yakumos and Tenmas… or even Tenmas and other Tenmas… Damn you, Tenma! You ruined School Rumble! **BZZT! **School Rum-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-um-! _Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

The Lass Tenma smoked from her head, and was completely broken down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Tenma was standing in place, wearing her school uniform. A woman in long black hair and pale skin appeared, wearing a black business suit. She turned Tenma on, as she beeped in her default line.

"_Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello, I am Ten-._"

She was turned off, as the woman brought in a huge basket. She was removed of her clothing, and then she proceeded to dismantle Tenma into pieces. First, she removed her long hair and threw it into the basket. Next, she removed her face, showing her facial circuitry. Then, she proceeded in removing her arms, and then her head, her upper body, her legs, and everything else. Tenma was in a pile, in a basket, as she was beeping, fading slowly.

"_Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello. I am Tenma Tsukamoto. I am perfect in any way. Hello… I am… Tnnnnnnnnnn… mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…_"

She died down and was powered off, completely. Tenma was carried off by another Tenma, in her white dress and pants. She whispered, "_Thank you for everything… Miz-K… Goodbye…_"

It was the real Tenma Tsukamoto, as she carried the Robot Tenma into another room, to be tossed away, as discarded junk.

* * *

Music played, as the Tenma Robot was besides discarded robots of Yakumo, Eri, Mikoto, Akira, Sarah, and many other girls (except for Lara).

(Miz-K):_ Well, here we are, the final fic...  
__Well, not exacts...  
__It's only School Rumble!  
__Now let's reflect on all our laughs._

_It began with maid robots,  
__and the services that changed the canon, forever_

(Eri): "Hello. I am Eri. I am your Maiden for Hire."

(Miz-K):_ One final School Rumble for reminiscence_  
(Yakumo): "**OBJECTION!**"  
(Miz-K): _one little tune, to say goodbye  
_(Karasuma): "I like curry."

(Miz-K): _One closing anthem, as we look back_  
(Harima): "TOO BAD! HARIMA TIME!"  
(Miz-K): _And we reflect on days go by..._  
(Lara): "LARA WILL CRUSH YOU!"

(Miz-K): _Good ol' days of fantasies, and D-cup breasts, and cameos_  
_we reflect that all in..._  
_...our final show._

_From Christmas Carols, to Halloween Tales_  
_Reminiscing now, on kissing gals, and romantic fails_  
_And it ended just like it began_  
_with a misunderstanding..._

(Tenma): "Thanks for nothing, Mr. Pervert!"

_One little song, reflect on those times_ | (Karen Robot): "_Hello to you, Hello my dear._"  
_One final tune to end the bad_ | (Harima): "_Hark how the WAA, all seem to WAA, joining in rhyme..._"  
_Another verse sung for the memories_ | (Tenma): "_May you find happiness..._"  
_Even when your mad or sad_ | (Yakumo):_ "I am never outspoken." (Sarah: She's too shy…)_

_Stuff like Maidens for Hire, and Tales of the Bizarre, among we know_  
_But it all leads up to..._  
_...our final show._

(Music slows down)

_So light a candle, for the animals,  
__that Harima helped tame...  
__And remember that fanfic when my cat died...  
__Not to mention Tenma Bunny, Whiskers Blues, or Gang-Wave...  
__which is why they gave us memories that we ride...  
__Ohhhhhhh..._

(Miz-K): Everyone! Sing a verse!

(Cut to Kensuke and Karin of "_Butler for Hire_")

(Imadori Butler): _Hey, Ichijou, don't feel so sad_  
_(Karen Robot): You didn't mean to; we're just so glad_  
_(Both): And now we have to say to you_  
_We love you, too, just like we do-ooh-ooh_

(Cut to Harima)

(Harima): _Hark how the WAA  
__All seem to WAA  
Joining in rhyme  
Harima Time!_

_Christmas is here, presents are near,_  
_to only me, Harima Kenji_  
_Waa! Waa-Waa-Waa! that's my hurrah!_  
_While stifling, those caroling!_

(Cut to Tenma, in her doll outfit, from "_The Gang in Tsukamoto Doll House_")

(Tenma): _May you find happiness_  
_If you love somebody…_  
_May you find love_  
_if you want to be happy_

_May you be wonderful_  
_when it comes to being friends_  
_You can guess it, when you make amends_  
_Ahhhhhhhh..._

(Cut back to Miz-K)

_(Miz-K): I hope this song's not too cheesy!  
__(It's really that corny, YEAH!)  
__But it seems I have no use for all of them, anymore...  
__(Lack of jokes, lack of ideas, lack of anything!)_

(Kensuke & Karin, Harima, and Tenma join in, overlapping and singing again)

(Miz-K): _One final show, for our girls (one final show, one final sooooooong...)  
__one little skit, to say goodbye_ | (Tougou): _FULL SPEED AHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!  
_(Miz-K, Yakumo, & Eri Maiden): _We'll share these memories forever_  
_Our laughs, our fights, our tears we hide..._

(The School Rumble cast vanishes from the stage)

(Somber music closes)

(Miz-K): _Well, folks, that's it for now...  
__Time to wrap it up...  
__But thank you, Tenma, you really made me...  
__Smilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle.._.

(Music closes)

There's a closeup of the final volume of School Rumble manga, as beside it is Miz-K's final lines from one of his fanfics.

_"Tenma... no matter what... my spirit will always be with you." -"A Sister's Heart in Spirit"_

* * *

**_Miz-K Disclaimer:  
_**_Today, on Tenma's Birthday, I officially retire Tenma Tsukamoto from the Miz-K Productions Cast. And thus, we say goodbye to "School Rumble", as for the past ten years, it was one of my favorite animes in the world. Tenma's departure marks her as the last of the School Rumble cast to be a part of my ever-growing cast.  
"School Rumble" was the best anime that inspired me to write 250 fanfics, including this one.  
And so, from all of us in Miz-K Productions, we would like to say… Thank you, Tenma. May your cuteness and your unique ways of life always make us smile. School Rumble was a great anime and manga. However, it will be missed by us in the community.  
Goodbye, Tenma… and thank you._

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, and thank you all for reading my 250 fanfics!  
And most importantly, "Thank you, Tenma Tsukamoto!"_**

**_Stay tuned for my next project, coming soon!_**


End file.
